fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Patel
Sakura Patel (パテル桜) is a main protagonist of the ''Happy Seven Pretty Cure ☆'' series. Sakura acts as the brains of the group, or in other cases, the "Nerd". Sakura's alter ego is Cure Lute (キュアリュート) and is based on the Japanese diety, Benzai-ten. Sakura's catchphrases are: * "Be careful please . . ." (お願いします！) * "My idea will provail!" (私の考えが勝つ！) Bio Physical Appearance Sakura is a tan girl. She wears a pair of red, rimless glasses and has shy, dark brown eyes. Since she is of Indian descent, she has a bindi (Indian forehead marking) upon her forhead. She has long silky black hair, tied into a thick, braided ponytail by a white scrunchy. Her casual wear consists of a short, sleeved buttoned white blouse with a silvery-pink short, pleated skirt and to finish the look, short white socks and black loafers. Cure Lute As Cure Lute her hair turns light brown and her eyes turn burgundy. Her hair is tied into a bun with a light pink ribbon, matching her choker. Her dress is fuchsia with a white obi around his waist, tied around it is a fuschia cord with a pink flower sewn to it with a gold brooch in its center. White, petal-like gloves with a light pink layer, matching her skirt that resembles a flower. A fuschia, butterfly-shaped ribbon is sewn to the back of her obi. White and light pink socks with some fuschia sandals. Personality Sakura is a total wiz when it comes to computers and math in addition to reason, as instead of using brute force, she uses words in order to reason with others. But if someone refuses as gets her upset, the best thing to do is try and come her down as quickly as possible. Sakura also tries to get closer to Oki, despite it always failing so she tries to share jokes or puns with her which almost always end in it going only one way. But in other words she is a peacemaker who tries to hold the team together while trying to hide her own anger and rage. Cure Lute "Beautiful like a blossoming bud, with the power of Benzai-ten! Cure Lute!" Cure Lute (キュアリュート) is Sakura's Pretty Cure alter ego. In this form she has the ability to control flora and music with or without the use of her lute. Transformation Weapons * [[Seven Gifts of Fortune|'Seven Gifts of Fortune']] (Lute of Benzai-ten) Attacks Lute Harmony: '''Her signature attack. She requires her Lute to perform it. Etymology '''Patel (パテル): is a surname of Indian/Hindu origin. It translates to "Landowner". Although in Hindu, it is written as (પટેલ) Sakura (桜): a Japanese female name. It literally means "Cherry Blossom". ''Cure Lute ''is a traditional Japanese musical instrument associated with the string family. It is mainly represented with one of the Seven Lucky Gods of Luck, Benzai-ten, which she happens to represent. Songs Singles Duets Gallery Cure Lute.jpg|Cure Lute Trivia * Sakura was born October 3rd, therefore her Star Sign is a Libra. * Coincidentally, Libra is associated with the element of Wind, which is the element she controls as Cure Lute. * She is first pink Cure in Pretty Cure history who isn't the leader. * Sakura is also the first non-international Cure to be of Indian descent. * She is the second Cure to be biracial, after Kasuganao Urara who is half French. Category:Pink Cures Category:Flower using Cures Category:Happy Seven Pretty Cure ☆ Category:Music using Cures